Exposed
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Kakashi knows how much Naruto mean for Iruka. They just like a family, a father caring for his son. But there's a secret between them and it should reveal soon. This is the beta ver


**AN: thank you to yure-chan who accept my request to be my beta-reader. Thank you so much .  
><strong>

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Character: Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**EXPOSED**

* * *

><p>Iruka stay at the hospital to take care Naruto. The boy seemed to be getting better each day. But Iruka could still remember the night when Kakashi had brought him home unconscious after the fight with his fellow teammate, Sasuke.<p>

Since then, he had decided to look after the boy until he was to be discharged from the hospital. There was no one but Iruka who would care more for this kyuubi boy. Naruto liked the way this sensei treated him, he was so gentle and warm. He was glad having his favorite sensei beside him after what Sasuke did to him.

Unfortunately, this thing had caused his lover to protest. Iruka never thought that his lover would be bothered by this. Suddenly, he remembered their conversation earlier this evening.

_**Flasback**_

"Nee,,,Iruka. You didn't forget our promise tonight, did you?" his lover had came to the academy to talk to him.

"Oh,,, … I'm sorry. I will be staying in the hospital tonight." Iruka smiled apologetically at his lover.

"Again? Oh come on, you've been there for the whole two weeks. I believe he won't mind if you're not there tonight." he pleaded.

"I'm so sorry. You know there's no one who would take care of him but me, and I'm sure you fully understand it. Please... It's only a few days more before he gets out from the hospital." The look in the dolphin's eyes was good enough to make anybody melt, including his lover.

"Fine then, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Iruka had the feeling that something was wrong.

"By the time he's out from the hospital, I want you to tell him about us."

_**End of Flashback**_

Iruka never thought he would ask for something like that. For these past two years, they had been keeping it a secret from his beloved student. But what had happened for these past two weeks had made this man jealous and he wanted him to tell the truth to the boy, and it was not easy.

"Iruka-sensei,,,what's wrong?" Naruto stare at him in confusion.

"Eh…nothing." he smile at the boy.

"Are you sure sensei? You were grumbling before." Naruto held his hands.

"It's just… There had been a lot of work in the mission room today." The older man started scratching his head.

"So why don't you get some rest at home? It must be tiring to take care at me after you are done with your work. I won't mind if you don't come, I'm already fine anyway." The boy look to at him with worry.

"It's fine, I can handle it. And I like to keep you company anyway." Iruka patted the boy's hair.

"Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Doumo arigatou." Naruto smiled at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Few days later**

It's time for lunch, Iruka walked to the backyard of the academy and sat under the big tree to enjoy his lunch.

He looked so happy since morning and he couldn't stop smiling whenever he think of Naruto.

"Yo!" a voice come from the big tree.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing up there?" He looked up at the jounin.

With one move, Kakashi sat right in front of Iruka.

"Looking at you." He grinned behind his mask and make the brunette blush.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama that the boy would be getting out from the hospital today." he continue.

"Ah…yes. He had been doing very well. Jiraiya-sama already sent him home this morning."

"And I heard he's going to train with the Sannin later."

There was a moment of silence.

"He said he wanted to get stronger to protect Konoha and bring Sasuke back here."

Kakashi could feel that Iruka was worried about Naruto.

"Sure he can do it. He's a tough boy right?"

Iruka nodded lightly smile and smiled shyly.

Each time Iruka gave him that smile, Kakashi couldn't resist not kissing him. He cupped his hands on Iruka's cheeks and leaned closer to kiss him.

He nipped and licked the lower lip, and Iruka opened his lips slowly. Their tongues start touching and twirling inside.

"Nnh...Kashi..pervert!" Iruka breathed loudly once they pulled apart.

Kakashi just smiled and caressed his shoulders to calm him down.

"I gotta meet Godaime." He stood there.

"Wait..."Iruka grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto will spend the night in my place tonight. We'll having nabe for dinner so… Would you come?" Iruka asked, his face blushing.

Kakashi was amused by the look on Iruka's face.

"Wouldn't you want to be alone with the boy?" Kakashi liked to tease him.

"Well, I was planning to tell him about us tonight. But I'm not brave enough…I need you."

The silver haired jounin move closer and whispered into his ear "Sure, I'll come."

**Iruka's place**

Naruto was helping Iruka with their dinner**. **This would be the last night to gather before the boy had to leave for training the next morning. And it was not a simple training to go, it'll be a hard and long training he will have with Jiraiya. That was why he was really happy being together with his favorite -almost-father-like- teacher.

"I'll set the table first." Iruka walked over to the dining table and prepared the stove, pan with water in it. He turned it on carefully.

"Sensei, should I cut the vegetables into small pieces?" Naruto rinse the vegetable from the sink.

"Sure, but don't cut it too small." Iruka got the plates, glasses and chopsticks from the cabinet.

"It will be a great dinner tonight." Iruka smiled at Naruto while pulling the meat from the refrigerator.

"Mmm… Actually I've been wondering, don't you think these are too much for us?" Naruto said while pointing to the vegetables and meat in front of them.

Iruka remained silent for a while.

"Well, I invited Kakashi-sensei. You'll be away later so I think it's better for us to gather before you leave." he scratched his nose.

"Sure it'll be great to have Kakashi-sensei tonight as well!"

"Hmm…"

"But I'm sure there something more than this, am I right, sensei?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sensei, you scratched your nose earlier and that only happened when you're nervous. So if you are only inviting Kakashi-sensei for dinner, I don't think you should get nervous like that. I mean, we did it a couple of times before."

Iruka cursed himself for his action, he really can't hide his feeling in front of this boy.

"I...there is...you know..." he doesn't know what to say now. Not before Kakashi come and comfort him.

"I'm waiting sensei..." The boy was curious.

Another silence there.

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. This gave Iruka chance to avoid him.

"I should see who's at the door." Iruka walked to the front door.

When he got there, he turned the door knob slowly and hope it was his lover.

"Yo!" the silver haired jounin stood in front of him with a wide smile behind his mask.

"Come on in." There was a bright smile on the chunin's face.

Iruka stepped back and let Kakashi in, then closed the door behind them. They stood there for a while.

"You've finally come." Iruka held Kakashi's hand.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi almost whispered.

"I don't think I can do this alone. I need you."Iruka tightened his grip.

"Don't worry, I'm here." he leaned down and kissed the brunette's hair. He always loved the smell on Iruka's hair.

"So, how long will you two stand there and start telling me what this all about?" Naruto appeared by the kitchen door.

Iruka could see the irritated look in those sapphire blue eyes and he realized that he was still holding Kakashi's hand and they were almost hugging.

"I'll finish slicing the meat, so we can start our dinner." Iruka loosened his grip.

"No! I don't want get my dinner before you tell me everything." Naruto wasn't yelling but his cold tone told them that he was not in a good mood seeing his two sensei so close.

No one responded. Kakashi knew how hard it is to tell this boy about them. They're so close like family and it seemed like Naruto wasn't ready to accept other people in their lives. As for Iruka, it'll be hard to make him understand about his feeling toward Kakashi and afraid the boy will hate him after this.

"Maa, why don't we sit so we could talk about things properly?" Kakashi broke the silence.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They sat around the table by the living room.

"So will you tell me what's going on here?" Naruto crossed his hands on his chest.

Iruka looked at Kakashi before he started talking to the boy.

"I think it's the right time to tell you about us." Iruka started explaining.

"Us? what do you mean by 'us'?" Naruto frowned.

"Naruto, do you wished for Iruka-sensei to be happy?" Kakashi spoke up suddenly.

The boy nodded at his words.

"Do you mind if he has someone he cared and loved more than you?"

"I care about Iruka-sensei too, so I'll be glad if he found someone he loved."

"Even if the person is a man?"

Iruka couldn't hide his blushing face at that sentence and waited for Naruto to answer it.

"If Iruka-sensei is happy with him, then I'm fine with that."

"No matter who the person is?" Kakashi wanted to make sure that this boy understood what he was trying to say.

"Damn it, will you stop this game and get to the point right away?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're fine with it." Iruka try to calm him.

"So why don't you just say that this person is HIM." he point at the masked jounin.

Iruka flinched at the boy's reaction. He was afraid this boy will would detest them both.

"I'm sorry..." the chunin bowed his head.

Naruto took a deep breath and eyed both man in front of him with a calm face.

"Look... I'm not a kid anymore so you don't need to go like this. It's better for you to say that you're dating."

Iruka lifted his head slowly and stared at the boy.

"Are you…" Iruka couldn't continue his word.

"Ne sensei, I've been watching you two for far too long." he put his hands on the table and rested his chin on his palms.

"I can see that you're you two care for each other. I'm glad to see you smiling every day after you two got together."

Now he could see the smile creeping up the boy's face.

"Naruto, thank you."

"Well you look so happy around this pervert jounin, so I think I should be happy for you two then, right?"

"Watch your mouth brat! I'm not a pervert." Kakashi protested at his word.

"No, he's kind of right. You are a pervert."

"Aww… That hurts, sensei, you should defend me as your lover." the silver haired man pouted behind his mask.

"Pervert and childish..."

"But you love me that way, right?"

"Fortunately yes."

"Well, now that everything is done, it's time for dinner then."


End file.
